Poisoned Prayer
by ZathiaVira
Summary: Elle and Erik were normal kids with a somewhat normal life-scratch that a horrible life. However, everything goes downhill in a snap and nothing is the same. They both lose something dear to them and struggle to stay alive. In the rough life of two twins, they face obstacle after obstacle to finally reach their prayers. Cover by: @-Pink Bunny-
1. Chapter 1- Blooming Dreams

"Erik come on come on come on!" A little girl with long flowing purple hair chanted. Her brown eyes sparkled with glee as she tugged her twin brother out of the house. The pair were both six and lived in a small town called Liatris.

Liatris was located in far west Fiore, around 25 miles away from Clover Town. They were a rather closed off town and rarely experienced visitors due to the fact that the town resided in the middle of a forest. There were a few mages that resided in the town who used their magic to provide for the community. A small river ran through the center of town allowing villagers to merely go outside their house to gain fresh water. It was a small community so they just worked for themselves, such as growing their own food and hunting. All members of the town were very peaceful and disliked any type of conflict.

She wore a plaid purple shirt accompanied with black shorts. Her hair was styled half up and half down lightly curled at the end. Sleek black boots rested on her feet as they crunched against the fall leaves.

Her brother wore a purple vest with a red undershirt. His jeans were a light gray color and his reddish hair was swept carelessly off to the side. Worn out black sneakers were on his feet.

Erik laughed at his sister's impatient actions. "Where should we go today?" The young boy tilted his head to the side. A small smile forming on his lips.

It took no time at all for her to come up with a response."Flower field!" The girl cheered happily as her brother smiled at her.

Erik poked his twin before he laughed a bit. "We always go to the flower field. We should try something else." He let out a little whine. "Please Elle." He drew out the last syllable of her name, as he used puppy-doll eyes to try and plead his case.

Elle giggled before responding. "So where do you think we should go?" She tilted her head curiously. The twins often just go to the flower field, and it was a new time that one of the pair had suggested otherwise. Therefore, Elle was rather curious what her brother would say.

Erik opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again. "Uhhhhh." Was the intelligent comment that came out of it. He really hadn't thought this through before he had asked her.

A victorious smirk appeared on her face as she started to drag Erik off into the distance. "You don't have an answer." Elle cooed playfully. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She cheered letting go of his hand.

Erik let out a yelp of surprise, before darting after the purple haired girl. He pumped his legs, easily gaining on his twin. "Who's the slowpoke now." Erik said teasingly.

Elle turned to him, her eyebrow lifted slightly. "Still you." She remarked just as Erik ran full force into a tree. The boy let out a screech of pain tumbling not so gracefully to the ground.

Slowing her run down, Elle jogged over to her brother. She squatted down offering a hand to him. "You good there? Erik let out a groan of pain, attempting to sit up straight.

"Dizzy." He murmured clutching his head that seemed to be spinning a hundred miles a minute.

Letting out a grunt, Elle pulled Erik off the rocky ground. "Come- on-." She huffed. Elle slung an arm around his waist and half dragged him the rest of the way to the flower field.

Once they finally arrived, Elle dropped to the ground among the flowers. Her body embraced by the roses, daisies, tulips, lilies, any flower one could imagine was there. They moved to encompass her and her brother as they stared up at the crystal blue sky dotted with little pearls.

"This is always the best place to go." Elle smiled. "The flowers always seem to heal us."

Erik rolled his eyes which went unnoticed to Elle. "Maybe to you, but I still feel like I ran into a tree." He grumbled.

A light laugh escaped Elle's lips before she could stop it. "That's because you did."

"Little brat." Erik huffed. A loud smack resonated and Erik's startled shout followed right after.

He turned on his side to see Elle waving her pointer finger at him. "I'm the older one. Don't forget that." A teasing smile had appeared on her face.

Erik scoffed lightly as he responded. "By like five minutes." He stared at her unamused at the sudden 'older sister' card.

Elle's smile grew even wider at that. "That's still five minutes older." She sat up her hands pressed lightly against the flowers. "Which means I'm five minutes wiser." Elle used her left hand to flip her hair that wasn't tied up.

"Hey I'm pretty sma-" Erik started up but Elle quickly cut him off. The boy sent an indignant glance her way.

"Plus," She droned out. "I'm pretty sure that you lost one of your two brain cells in the run in with the tree." His mouth dropped open in shock before settling into a determined grin.

Without missing a beat, Erik leaped on his sister wrestling her to the ground. He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "But I'm stronger."

Without hesitation Elle quickly kneed him in the groin causing him to topple off her in pain. "You look like you're in more pain as well." She commented.

"Yah!" He exclaimed leaping up to chase her.

"Catch me if you can!" Elle called letting out a little giggle as she jumped up and started running. Her hair came out of it's previous position allowing it to flow freely.

The pair ran around the flower field for a long while. The jade green grass was crunching under their feet, as their feet thudded against the ground. A soft breeze encouraged the chase, sending the flowers waving at the twins. The cobalt blue sky watching over them. Little creatures darting among the little blades of grass, as they chittered with each other.

Slowly but surely the twins ran out of energy and decided to merely lean against one of the willow trees in the meadow. "We should probably get soon." Elle commented. "Mom and Dad will worry about us."

Erik shrugged once before muttering under his breath, "Doubtful." The girl slightly nudged him so he glanced at her.

"They do love us, just..." She trailed off looking for the correct wording. "In a different way." She finished with a bit of hesitation.

Erik rolled his eyes, plucking a leaf out of the wind. "You know they don't." He muttered gloomily. Elle was about to respond before Erik cut her off. "If they loved us, Dad wouldn't hit Mom. If they loved us, Mom wouldn't drink that weird stuff."

Elle's eyes shifted downwards. Her mouth tried to form words but no words were spoken. A strangled breath of air escaped her lips. Finally finding her voice she said, "We'll get out of here." Elle gazed at the horizon, the sky painted beautiful hues of purple, pink, and blue. "I promise."

"We'll do it someday." Erik said, reassuring both himself and Elle.

A weak smile worked it's way onto Elle's face. "Let's go home." A nod from Erik had them both racing to get home. Leaping, bounding, and running across the land.


	2. Chapter 2- Amplify

It was a late night when the twins were laying in the bed that they had to share. The moon was shining through the dusty window. The world was at peace as they slept, or so the world thought. The silence was broken by a tiny whisper.

"Psst. Elle." Erik's eyes were wide awake despite the late time. He lightly shook his sister and whispered again. "Psst. Elle wake up." Giving a sigh of resignation he pulled the blanket they shared off of her, revealing her purple fluffy pajamas.

The smaller girl let out a groan of tiredness from being woken up for seemingly no reason at all. She sat up, her purple hair sticking out in all different kinds of unnatural places. Yawning, she covered her mouth before blinking blearily at her brother.

"What?" She asked blearily. The girl wasn't amused at being woken up. "I'm cold and I wanna sleep." Elle whined before she tugged the blanket from Erik's grasp moving to fall asleep again.

One word had her instantly awake. "Magic." This caused Elle's eyes to snap open. It was a well, 'magic word' with the pair of siblings. They had both been interested in magic ever since they saw another villager use water magic to help the flow of water in the stream. It was a beautiful sight to see and both wished to learn it at some point.

"No way." She looked deep into Erik's eyes, however certainty flickered down the 'twin bond' that the pair shared. Certainty and excitement. "What did you find?" She questioned eagerly, sleep seemingly further away than before. Elle shifted so that her legs dangled from the bed, Erik still kneeling next to her.

Erik smirked before crawling off the bed and reaching a hand underneath. After a second of rustling noises, he retrieved a small book from beneath the bed. "It's a magic book." He said excitedly.

Elle made a noise of excitement as she reached for the book that Erik was holding. Erik relented, handing over the book to his sister. "I don't understand everything, but there are basics." He remarked.

Elle traced her hand over the rough cover of the old tattered book. The edges were tearing from previous use, and the binding was deteriorating. They could only make out two words from the title, 'of Magic' so it obviously had to do something with magic.

Carefully and tenderly, Elle opened the book and dropped it in surprise as words began to flow out of it. A gasp sounded from her right as she looked at her brother. His eyes were wide with shock as his eyes were riveted to the scene happening in front of them.

A sharp emotion of surprise jolted down the bond. "This never happened for me." His statement caused Elle's eyes to bulge out. That didn't make any sense, why would it do that for her?!

"That's weird." She hummed. Her eyes scanned over the words as Erik spoke once again.

"It says like-" He stopped trying to find the right words. "Certain people can only control certain types of magic. And you can learn lots of different types of magic!"

"Only when you're young enough though." Elle interrupted his rant as she caught up with the reading. "Wait there's two different types of magic?" She questioned. Her bare feet touched the rough ground as she stood up walking towards the words to see more clearly. "C... caster and holder?"

"I don't get the difference either." Erik giggled a bit loudly. He stared for a moment at the words floating around before giggling again."It's all magic to me!"

"QUIET YOU BRATS!" A dark voice boomed as the two children heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. Both of them froze in horror, eyes wide as they glanced at each other. Erik quickly snapped the book shut and shoved it back to its previous spot underneath the bed. Elle quickly pushed Erik onto the bed and as the door squealed open she tossed the blanket over his body.

A monster opened the door. Their eyes black with anger and rage. His large feet thundered towards the cowering Elle. She curled up as tight as she could, her trembling hands moved to attempt to protect her head. Rough grubby claws grabbed the purple strands of her hair a hoisted her up.

A small whimper of pain rang in the silent room. Elle's curled up legs now dangled uselessly in the air and she was left at the mercy of the monster.

Behind her, Erik trembled beneath the sheets. From both fear, and feeling useless unable to help his twin. However, this was what life was like for them. The monster always came and yelled at them, sometimes hurt them. They couldn't just escape the woods surrounding them was densely settled and since everyone in the village knew each other they couldn't risk being spotted.

A cry of pain sounded when the monster smacked Elle across the face. "Just shut up you worthless piece of trash. How many times have I told you to be quiet." Fear and panic both raced down the twin bond. "You and your brother are both mistakes." Swinging his arm to the side, he threw Elle and she crashed into the floor whimpering.

The monster made a noise of satisfaction as he started to stomp down the stairs. Once the pounded footsteps faded, Erik quickly slipped out of the bed and rushed towards his twin. A pale red handprint was forming on the right side of her face.

"Are you okay?!" Erik asked quickly, in a hushed manner. Tears started streaming down her face as she hugged the boy.

"If-f we learn magic," She hiccuped, "do you think we can escape this place?" The small girl was shaking, now in a sitting position. Her hands traced the mark on her face, as she lightly hissed in pain.

Erik stared at her for a beat of silence before responding. "You said it yourself, we'll get out of here someday. Maybe magic can help with that."

Wiping her tears away, Elle crawled over to the bed. Reaching under she retrieved the book once more. A weak smile crossed her face as she held it up. "Guess we'd better start learning something."

A soft smile appeared on Erik's face as he shuffled his way over to her. "I guess so."


	3. Chapter 3- Flourishing Sounds

As the next morning arrived, Elle and Erik crept downstairs in search for food. Luckily the monster was asleep next to their... mother? They weren't quite sure if they could call her that but they just went with it. She was better than the monster was anyways.

Both 7-year olds grabbed a piece of bread, toasted it, then slathered a bunch of blueberry jam on it. They started to eat it as they walked. Elle carefully pried open the front door, in order not to wake the monster. In Erik's left hand was the magic book that they had looked through the previous night.

The pair had decided to go back to the spot they always went to, the flower field, to practice and attempt to grasp some semblance of magic.

They both knew it wasn't going to be easy though. After all, not many people had magic within them so they were taking a complete gamble with this. Also, the siblings didn't have the courage to go ask other villagers to help them. They certainly didn't want the monster to find out about it.

So, Elle and Erik were left learning from an old, tattered book that looked like it could fall apart at any second. Word we're faded, sentences left incomplete, and these just seemed like basics. In order to enhance their magic, they'd have to try things out on their own.

It was all for one singular purpose, to escape the monster. To live without fear haunting them constantly.

Was it too much to ask for?

...maybe...

But they at least had to try and escape the fear that had been cornering them for so long. They wanted a shot in the dark at true freedom. True freedom already seemed out of reach.

"Med..med... it... ate?" Erik sounded out hesitantly. "What's that?"

Elle peered at the book as she read past the foreign word. "No clue- but it says we gotta sit and close ours eyes. Searching for a... core?"

_Doesn't that have to do with an apple or something? _Elle thought confused.

Erik snapped his fingers in realization. "Maybe it's like an apple- like the center." His gaze scanned over the page that they were on. "So... a center of magic maybe?" His voice squeaked at the end. Elle snickered at that before nodding her head in agreement.

"I think that could be it!" She praised her brother. "So we just gotta do this 'meditate' thing then find our magic! Easy peasy."

Erik snorted at Elle as he rolled his eyes. Pointing out a piece of text he said, "The book says it can take up to a year to be able to actually use magic."

"Eh?!" Elle exclaimed. "BUT I DONT WANNA WAIT A YEAR." She wailed comically. Fake tears were squeezed out of the corner of her eyes.

Erik huffed out a small laugh. "We might not have to." He said encouragingly, nudging Elle slightly. "So let's try this meditating thing yeah?"

Elle frowned before agreeing, "Fine fine. Let's do this!" She pumped her small fist into the air. She flopped down onto the ground and giggled at the small flowers brushing against her skin.

She closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warm rays shine down upon her. Faintly, she heard Erik laying down as well.

So this core she had to find, what exactly was it? Was it an actual core? Was she an apple? Or was it perhaps something she had to help shape within herself?

Her core... her rock? Well that was easy, her rock was Erik. She wanted to learn magic to be able to protect him from the monster. So she could give him a better life.

So did she have to focus on Erik to produce magic? Focus on something that meant the world to her? Would that give her magic?

So that's what Elle focused on, the feeling of being with Erik. It was the most important thing in the world to her so maybe- just maybe that could be her core. The rock that would keep her grounded. The boy who was always there for her and would always be.

"Elle." A distance calling seemed to be miles away. Deeper and deeper she ventured into herself, her soul. "Elle." A clear voice stated.

Elle's eyes snapped open but it wasn't where she thought she was. Flowers taller than her were everywhere. The types varied, but were mostly purple, white, and black. She could pick out violets, lilies, among other types. And her brother was nowhere in sight. What was startling was that in front of her stood a tall woman.

She was slim and held an air of calmness. The mysterious women was dressed in a gown of white, with purple flowers adorning it. It tightly fit her, showing off her body in all its glory. Her platinum blonde hair was to her waist, long and wavy. A single white butterfly flew around her head.

"Welcome Elle Wisteria." Her voice easily carried to the purple haired girl who stared wide eyed at her. Her form began to shrink until she was Elle's size. The size of a small child. "I am..." her voice trailed off in thought. "Well, I suppose I don't have a name now do I." Her focus shifted back to Elle. "I'm your... magic I guess."

"U-uh excuse me lady, but you don't look like magic." Elle responded hesitantly.

The woman merely laughed. The sound was like little bells ringing with glee. "I'm just a physical manifestation of your magic. The form that most pleases you."

"Manifestation?" Elle questioned, tilting her head at the new word.

The woman hummed, "I guess it means appearance. At any rate, I am your magic. You have your natural affinity, which is the form I tend to take. However you are able to expand- uhm me and learn new types of magic."

"Woah." Elle gasped her eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness. "That's so cool!" She squealed. "So what type of magic are you? How can I use it? How can I learn other types?"

The woman chuckled waving off the girl's questions. "Calm down Spitfire." She said calmly. "And I thought my magic is obvious, Flower Magic." She spread her hands out that the flowers started writhing, responding to her.

"Woahhhhh." Elle breathes in awe. "That's so cool!" She leaped around playing in the flowers.

"_Elle." _A voice called out. _"Elle." _They said more urgently. _"Wake up."_

Suddenly Elle's body started glowing and she cried out in alarm. "What's happening?!"

"Calm down Elle, someone is just bringing you back to the real world." She commented. "I'll see you later."

Before Elle fully disappeared she called out, "Thanks for everything... Violet!"

She disappeared from the realm within her body and the woman smiled. "Violet... fitting I suppose. Thank you Elle, I can't wait to see where you go."

* * *

"Elle!" Erik said with relief as Elle sat up. The flowers around her leaning into her warmth. "Thank goodness, you wouldn't wake up for a little while."

"I was talking with Violet." She chirped. "My magic person!"

"Nice! I was able to talk with my magic person too! I named them Soren." He respondes his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Where'd you get the name Soren?!" She exclaimed a bit shocked.

Erik gave a half-hearted shrug. "No clue. It just fit for him. He lets me use Sound Magic!"

"Flower Magic for me!" Elle shared out her magic type and Erik nodded.

"Definitely fits you."

"Oh shut it."

"OUCH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"


End file.
